GGPC10
A mysterious Egg! Mission Two:Work as....Babysitters (神秘的な卵！ミッション2：....ベビーシッターとして働きます Shinpi-tekina tamago! Misshon 2:.... Bebīshittā to shite hatarakimasu) tenth is the ninth of the series Go! Gamers Pretty Cure and also is the 643th episode of the pretty cure franchise. Summary The episode begins with Sumiyaka smiled, Pussy appears sitting on a Muchitujo and say "Mitsuketa", Momoko say to the they Transformed into Pretty Cure, but they are without their Cartridge, Pussy was with their Cartridge " What, you want your cards" Pussy say,"Return it now Pussy or ... " Ayame say, Pussy ask why she will do, then burning the Cartridge, Kinoko, Hana and Kōrikawa transform into Pretty Cures and Start to fight against Pussy, Hana purity the Muchitsujo performing the White Punch! Final Smash. Pussy leaves saying that don't care if the Muchitsujo are purity because she has won. Kinoko say that regrets the cartridge have been burned, Momoko say that can get other, Luma say that not is so easy get other Cartridge and for it they need to talk with Rosalia. Momoko question who is Rosalia and Thunder say that the guardian of the miracles, Murshroom say that will talk with Rosalia and get new Cartridges, Eri asks what they were expecting and they goes to a place called Miracle Garden. Getting there, they see Rosalia and Momoko say that need of new Cartridge, Rosalia ask why she need of a new Cartridge and Ayame say that their Cartridges were burned. Rosalia say that to get new cartridges they had to take care an egg, Eri ask why and Rosalia say that is because they need to be responsible and attentive. They returns to the castle, Thunder ask if they get new Cards and Momoko say that to get new cards they need to Take care of this egg. Eri ask herself why will birth to this egg, Thunder say that a Pokemon and Momoko say that a Yoshi. They are confuse and Momoko explains that it is is one of the heroes of the Mario franchise, an ally of Mario and Luigi, and the protagonist of his own series. He is a member of the Yoshi species and has aided his brethren in saving their homeland on multiple occasions. In his youth, Yoshi managed to rescue and protect Baby Mario and Baby Luigi from the wrath of Kamek and the Koopa Troop. According to Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Yoshi is one of the few members of his species who can speak the language of the other characters, though it seems that this is not his first language, since, as in other games, his statements are translated through parentheses. In the Mario franchise, he is a major character and often acts as a steed for Mario and other protagonists, while in most of the Mario sports and party games, he is a playable character. "...Okay" Ayame say. Pussy appears again and ask if they get new Cards to her burn, Momoko say to pussy go away and Pussy say that she is very evil and orders the Muchitsujo to attack them. The past gamers pretty cure lends their cartridges to Momoko, Eri and Ayame and they transform into Pretty Cure. TBA Major Events *Rosalia makes her first debut. *The Cures' Cartridges are burning. Characters Pretty Cures *Cure Peach (In opening only) *Momoko Yoshida/Cure Mushroom *Eri Asuka / Cure Fight *Ayame Hayato / Cure Sonica *Ki Kaminari / Cure Thunder. *Past Gamers Pretty Cure Mascots *Luma Villans *Pussy *Muchitsujo Others *Queen Anne Trivia *Cure Peach appears to thanks for the 15 years of the pretty cure series. *Sora has be revealed that the episode's script was write in green colour, this is a reference to Wilson Rafael, a brazilian YouTuber which revealed that writes his scripts in green. Items uses For Transformation *'Cartridges' For attack *'Rainbow Card' For keep the cards *'TBA' Carts used *Rainbow Renovation Locations *Dream Land Category:Episodes Category:CureLove12 Category:PessoaFamosa Category:CureLove12Episodes Category:PessoaFamosa Episodes Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Episodes